The Cybertronian
by Cigar Fancy Pants
Summary: She was a civilian from the planet Cybertron who somehow woke up lost in another universe. One piece of her 'skin' could change the entire natural order of time and space. What is a living weapon supposed to do when she's meets the universe's highest authority? What is he going to do with a scared sentient all powerful teenager?


This is just an idea I've come up with on the fly. It came to me while drinking some orange juice and reading my fifth Doctor who story in a row. We all know about the masterace that are the Daleks and the Cyberman, and their constant need for metallic perfection in the universe. Well, what would happen if a real metallic non-organic species like a Transformer stumbled into the Doctors universe? How would reality handle something as powerful as an Autobot running around causing some trouble? After all, they could change their bodies into living weapons.

From that BAM! I got this idea. It's not much, but hopefully it will hold some weight.

Summary: She was a civilian from the planet Cybertron who somehow woke up lost in another universe. One piece of her 'skin' could change the entire natural order of time and space. What is a living weapon supposed to do when she's meets the universe's highest authority? What is he going to do with a scared sentient all powerful teenager?

Disclaimer: I don't own either Doctor Who or Transformers. Never will.

Chapter (00)

* * *

"I gave you an order to run!" The platoon general snarled behind his face mask, explosions going off around them as soldiers screamed orders. He pulled the smaller and younger body behind him as they sprinted to the nearest escape pod. "When I tell you to run! You blood run you femme!"

Silvershot had the decency to croak out an apology over the sounds of war as the world continued to fall apart around them. She was too young to fight and it was an accident she was there in the first place. She had missed the last evacuation by only an hour and in the confusion she had become lost behind enemy line. She was young and barely reached the mech's waist, her metal frame small and meek, her light blueish design that detailed her frame scratched and faded under dust and grime. Had there not been a war going on she would still be in school being teased about how tiny and weak she was, learning the basic Cybertronian education.

"Move!" The larger mech pulled her by her arm painfully as larger explosions went off almost right above them. A dozen flyers bots zoomed passed their heads loudly and one hit the building next to them, exploding into a ball of fire. Silvershot screamed at the heat radiated off it but the general continued to pull her across the open field. A well place sniper tried to take aim as they made their way through the open zone.

They weren't safe yet, they needed to get back behind friendly territory.

The Mech hissed as he took shrapnel to the shoulder, the thick metal of his joint shattering. He tugged the girl behind him as another member of his team fell. "Move move move move!"

She screamed over the sounds of arm cannons being fired and metal ripping through metal, and she cried as more Autobots fell. He was all but dragging her across the ground as he pulled her arm out of socket. There was a team of six around them that continued to give them cover, never ceasing in firing as they tried to get her to the evacuation spot.

It didn't help that she was nearly a sparkling. There weren't many left alive, not since the slaughter. No one, not one mech on the team had seen a living child that hadn't been executed by their enemy in months_. _The pure adrenaline the recon group felt when they found her hidden in the rubble only got worse when they were cornered by the Decepticons. They needed to keep her alive, if only for their moral of the war.

"Come on! You can do this!" He hissed as he shot off a few rounds, catching a Decepticon in the chest and clearing the path. "Come on!"

Please.

She sprinted as hard as she could as another member of the team fell, but not before taking out another two enemy with a loose grenade round. She couldn't breath as more fire went off around her, the light of loose bullets coming within inches of her head as they ducked behind destroyed building after destroyed building.

Please.

She could barely see through her dimmed blue optics she was crying so hard, but she didn't stop running as the general flung her in front of him. He let out a round of never ending bullets behind her and two other mechs came up beside her, shielding her as they sprinted behind a makeshift trench.

"Please please please!" Her voice sounded awful and she was pulled forward again by another soldier.

There was a large explosion to the left of her that took the mech beside, his scream of pain making her cry out too. The last remaining Mech grabbed her by her back joints a flung her forward, shoving her behind another building as they continued to run.

There was a loud buzzing sound that started behind her optics and burned her head, her vision turning blistering white.

She didn't even have time to scream as she was suddenly and forcefully pulled forward.

She could hear the Allspark screaming.

* * *

Silvershot woke up with a jolt, all but lurching out of the place she was sitting. She was breathing heavy, each intake burning like the last and she trembled in place.

"Come on." She shook as the remaining images of her dream, the last moments she could remember on her own planet, echoed in her memory. "Come on. It's okay... _It's okay." _Silvershot tried to keep the quiver out of her voice, her vocal processors tight in her throat as curled her trembling fingers into the blanket. She wouldn't let herself cry, not when she was alone, when no one was there. She had made it this far without breaking down, she could make it a bit more.

She looked up, staring up at the smog filled sky, the lights of the city making the stars invisible even to her glowing blue optics. She sat with her knees to her chest under the highway bridge, the sound of cars on the freeway constant above her.

Four months. It had been four months since she woke up on this alien planet. Seasons continued to change and time passed, and no one, not even an enemy responded to her distress call. When she first woke up she was in shock to find herself uninjured in this bizarre place and after quickly hiding, she began to try to find anyone else. She had been broadcasting through the surrounding galaxies, hoping against hope that she wasn't as far gone as she first thought. That she wasn't really as lost as her scans first indicated.

She frowned bringing her knees closer as her joints creaked. She looked down at her body and sighed.

She had changed her shape and size the moment she noticed the first human. It hadn't taken much to blend in, and now she looked like any other teenager with brown hair and blue eyes walking around.

Humans were really quite strange though. Their anatomy didn't make much sense to her, and as she rolled the _skin_ of her hand with a frown she continued to look up. It was still disturbing, the sheer difference between human skin and her normal metallic frame. It wasn't like it was bad or anything, she had condensed her frame and mirrored their featured so she would look and feel like any other person on this planet. But, _but _it was just so very strange. To go from a perfectly good nine feet tall down to just_ five and a few? _How did humans handle being so small?

Silvershot sighed as another homeless human came up to her again. They seemed very keen on messing with her when they found out she was a girl. Nothing violent, but it was still disconcerting to have to deal with aliens while she tried to watch the stars. She was never good at fighting or holding her own, it was the reason why she was just a civilian. Had she been home she would still be living with her parents after all, she was still just a kid to her species.

Silvershot flinched as she thought of home. Cybertron was probably gone now, Optimus Prime had declared the world unsafe right before she had suddenly disappeared and ended up here. If whatever had happened to her didn't occur, she would probably be left with the rest of the survivors lost in space.

If there were any survivors, everyone could have burned. That could be the reason why no one was responding to her calls for help. Because they're _just wasn't anyone there to hear them._

She shook her head with a scowl. She needed to cut that out. Her people were out there, she wasn't lost with no way back. The only difference between her and everyone else was she ended up on a planet all by herself, that all.

The homeless man above wasn't that threatening, not when she could just turn her hand into a small taser and put him to sleep if he got too rowdy. It was one of the few weapons she was good at making and hopefully she wouldn't have to make it too many times, it was really tiring to create. Thankfully the man just seemed intent of rambling about drugs and nonsense as the fire next to them started to burn down, others started to lay down for the night. Silvershot watched the dark sky without blinking, trying her damnedest not to fall back asleep.

Her eyes were getting heavy again and Silvershot curled deeper into a ball. She didn't want to be alone anymore, she didn't want to be lost on a planet without any of her kind out there to find. She didn't want to be the only Cybertronian in the entire universe. She curled deeper into herself as the man finally left her alone, bringing the tattered blanket tighter around her shoulders.

If there were any living breathing _sentient _nonorganic organisms out there, hopefully one would come to save her. She needed someone, anyone. Four months alone to her thoughts and fears, Silvershot was reaching the very ending of her resolve. If she really was the only Cybertronian alive she wasn't going to last much longer.

Just one would do.

* * *

They had just finished their recent journey and the TARDIS was many things.

She understood sorrow and loss, her Doctor had lost many and the recent loss of the Wolf, of Rose Tyler had become her sorrow as well. She understood hope and happiness as well. She was a ship yes, a home, a vessel, where many lives had and would travel within her walls. She was also very much alive, just like the Doctor, just like his many human companions. Yes she was alive. She was a living metallic organism who only moments before thought it was the last of its kind.

When she picked up the signal, The TARDIS began to sing. She sang because she understood loss and sorrow and hope and happiness. The sound was haunting and echoed through the never ending passageways of her interior. She sang because time shifted, she sang because space turned and changed and the signal remained.

_She wasn't alone._

"What's this?"

The Doctor pulled out his glasses from his jacket pocket and whipped them on, frowning down at the blue light blinking on the dash. Time space coordinates appeared underneath them as he tapped the screen, confused as the TARDIS brought up the same information on every dash as the secondary engines manifolds turned over automatically.

The Doctor tapped the screen a little harder and continued to frown.

What?

"You've never done this before?" The Doctor mumbled under his breath as he flicked some levers. His ship continued to push the information, making it more and more visible on every screen as more systems came online. He frowned, it was like the ship was _humming _with excitement. "What's gotten into you now?"

His only response was the sudden whirl of the engines coming fully online and his console lighting up, indicating they were now in flight.

"What?" He stumbled as the hall shook and he grabbed onto the railing for support. "I didn't-!" The Doctor squawked as the entire ship suddenly jerked to the left, throwing him off balance. "What!? What are you doing?! I didn't lock onto any distress signal! Stop!"He yelled from his spot of the floor, his arms around the railing as the ship continued to jerk every which way. The Doctor flung himself at the console throwing lever after lever, a foot on the dash to kick another button as he tried to override the system.

"Stop doing things by yourself!" He tried to pull down a lever, "It's not supposed to be possible!" He pulled harder but it was stuck. "Come on! Come on!" Sparks suddenly exploded around him and the Doctor was thrown back from the dash. The TARDIS jerked in every direction as the Doctor grabbed on the railing clinging as he spun around the time vortex.

"Stop this!" The Doctor yelled over the sparks and miniature explosions that went off around his head and he held on for dear life.

The TARDIS hummed louder as it shook, diving faster and faster into the past.

It was singing! The TARDIS was singing and laughing and _cheering!_

_It wasn't alone! There was another!_

The TARDIS danced around the time vortex and phased through time and space towards Earth.

* * *

Silvershot blinked away the sleep as her hand started to tingle strangely. She looked down, turning her hand over to find a blue beckon under her skin blinked rapidly. She stared at it blankly for a few second before her mind caught up with her body.

Wait.

Wait. Wait, the beckon was _blinking._

She leapt to her feet with a gasp, the blanket falling to the ground in a heap and she bounced on the tips of her toes, and her spark felt heavy in her throat.

There was a response! Her body was vibrating and she felt her internal fans come on with an audible click. Her hand continued to tingle as she spun around in a circle before darting into the nearest alleyway, her spark pounding as she gasped and bolted down street after street. She couldn't keep down the stream of Cybertronian that came from her throat, the ancient and alien language making any human she passed stop and look.

There was a response! There was a response!

"I'm here!" She yelled out in Cybertronian, turning another corner in her mad dash. "I'm here! Here! Here I am!" She clicked and twirled frantically as she sprinted as fast as she could towards the river. She could feel it! There was a bridge through space and time that was opening up! There was the sound of energy being replaced in order to complete a jump! Someone was coming!

"I'm right here!" She ran down another alleyway as she started to run out of breath, her chest starting to grow heavy as she rounded corner after corner, trying to get to the river as fast as she could. "Please!"

As she made her way around the last corner she clipped someone hard, sending them both to the ground.

"Ow ow ow..." Silvershot goaned from her spot on the ground before heaving herself up, looking behind her at the poor human that just got side tackled by a much stronger speices. Poor thing would probably still be feeling that a month from now. She whinced as she rolled her shoulder, a dull ache starting to pound in her metallic joint.

"S- sorry!" She croaked out in english as she unsteadly tried to get her feet under her, her legs shaking with pure adreniline. "I wasn't watching! Are you okay?" The man coughed from the ground and groaned. He was laying on his back in pain and Silvershot winced. Oh no, she really hurt him.

She spun around to look at the river and bit her lip. Oh no no no. She brought her hand up to her face and stared at the blue light before looking between the still down human, than at the riverside.

She looked at her blinking hand. Than the human. Than the river. Hand. Human. River. Oh no no no no. She had to get to the river as quickly as possible. She could still feel the change in the atmosphere as someone opened an energy bridge through space. She needed to get up and run. She needed to get to the response _right now!_

She took one step away from the human before feezing, a whimper from the floor ringing through her processors.

Silvershot groaned pathetically and hid her face with her hands, whimpering into her palms before spinning back around to the still moaning man. She dropped to her knees quickly and tried to steady the man's head as he withered in pain.

"It's okay. I've got you." She searched his pockets for a phone as she gently wipped some sweat off his forehead. "It's going to be okay, I'll get you to the hospital okay? It's okay it's okay." She could feel tears starts to gather in her eyes as she noticed bruises starting to form on the man's face and neck. Great, she hit him so hard she most likely broke bone. This really wasn't good.

She fished his phone out of the front pocket of his suite and dialed for help, stroking the poor mans hair to calm him down. Her stomach dropped as her hand continued to tingle, the signal growing stronger by the second.

Please, please please please just wait a little bit more.

She took a deep breath as the phone picked up. "Hello! I need to report an inccident of Hendricks and seventh, please can you hurry!"

Just wait a bit more.

* * *

Dictonary:

Femme - female Cybertronian

Mech - Male Cybertronian

Autobot - One fraction, mostly the good guys trying to save Cybertron and Crybertronian, of the war.

Decepticons- Another fraction of the war, the bad guys who want to destroy pretty much the entire universe with an iron fist.

Optimus Prime- Leader of the Autobots

Cybertron- Slivershot's home world

Allspark - An ancient relic of Cybertron that is the source of all life of Cybertron.

Sparkling- a baby to a preteen

youngling - a preteen to a young adult

Spark - The Cybertronian equivalent of a heart


End file.
